La Dah Da Da Taah
by MidnightDarknessKat
Summary: "I'm gonna bury you in the ground. La dah da da taah. I'm gonna bury you in my sound. I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face. I'm gonna..." (All Character Is Human)
1. 1

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Friends and Rivals<strong>

* * *

><p>"Class settle down. I know it's Friday and all of you can't wait to get home and do some homework." Mr. Lemongrab's lips stretched into a creep smile that gave the class shivers. He pulled out a bunch of paper and plot the heavy stack on top of his desk. Almost every student thought about jumping out of the window to escape. They want nothing to do with the homework that Mr. Lemongrab is given for this weekend.<p>

"Your English test is around the corner. You guys must complete the packet and use it to study if you want to pass for this second marking period. Your all juniors and-hopefully mature adults. Use your time wisely." He ran his hand through his blonde low cut. He knows that everyone in the room would cheat by copying each other answers. He begs to any living God to help save these students. Help them realize that life isn't a game and cheating won't take them anywhere. But there's no helping them if they don't learn. The class stood up when the bell rung and lined up to grab the packet on the front desk before they took their leave.

"This fucking sucks." A raven hair teen complained under his breath. He flipped through ten pages that was stapled together. If he could, the packet would have been buried in a pit before burning in to ashes. His buddy with blonde hair snicked right behind him as they left the class room.

"Man, don't worry about this homework. We can invite one of the cute smart chicks over to do it and study anatomy afterwards." The pale blueish elbow nudged the blonde in the stomach. The blonde groaned and soothed his belly from the harsh sudden attack.

"Dude, we can't relay on them. Remember Breakfast did your homework and you scored a forty six." Ash gripped his fist tightly. He never liked Breakfast. Ever since he asked her for a kiss the lips, everything went down hill. She snitched on him and accused him for sexually harassing her. That girl was all trouble.

"Marshall! You swear that you would never bring that up again! Sometimes I wished she was a guy so I can pound that sunny yellow face of hers!" The blonde growled. Marshall Lee snickered. They turned the corner and found Flame, Lumpy and Marceline laughing about something that seemed hilarious. Marshall came around to Lumpy. He wrapped an arm around her neck and kissed her lips.  
>"Hey Marshy! Are you walking me home." The purple girl twirled her finger around her curls. Marshall Lee nodded his head. Too cool to reply to her verbally.<br>"Hey babe." Ash, the blonde guy, moved closer to the raven haired punk. Marceline rolled her eyes. She took a step to the side but Ash moved even closer. She sighed.

"Marshall." She growled. Marshall Lee yanked his friend's collar, jerking his body away from the irritated teen. Ash whined. Marceline began to walk towards the doors to leave. Flame followed and started talking to her about stuff. Ash sighed. The poor guy believes that he's so "in love" with Marceline. She's beautiful, petite, tall, sexy, and bad. He would love to kiss her pale blueish-grayish flesh. The chick can even play the bass with her toes. Just the thought of it thrilled his soul.

"Don't even, man." Marshall shoved Ash to the side as he followed right behind the two girls. Lumpy giggled while wrapping her arms around Marshall's arm. Marshall hate to admit to Ash but he can not and will not help his friend. He tried convincing Ash before that Marceline don't like him and there won't ever be a chance. Ash titled as player in the school. The hugest player than Marshall Lee in the town of OOO-AAA. There no way Marshall Lee handing over his sister to someone like that.

Even though, in freshman year, Ash and Marceline dated. People would of said that Marceline was deeply in love. Her ruby eyes glued to Ash's all day, every day. Whatever she says would be about what Ash said or did that made her laugh. The times they spend together mad her think about him even more. She would get frustrated if they miss a day without seeing each other. Some days, they miss classes just to make out or miss school to have sex. The two were inseparable.

Until one day. Ash changed. Marceline was blind. Ash started hanging out with single Marshall Lee, Cookie, and Party Pat. The guys were sitting on the lower steps of the school staircase. Some junior girls walked up the steps and the boys leaned back peaking right under the girl's skirts. Marshall didn't care at the time about Ash's behavior. They were just friends having fun and being guys.

That's when, later on, Marshall and Marceline were talking about what not, the two witnessed Ash making out with some chick. Practically devouring the girl's mouth. Marceline cried hard for the first time in her life. First time Marshall Lee had a serious fist fight with his best friend. Marshall Lee was mad for weeks and distance himself from Ash. Ash begged for forgiveness later on. Marshall Lee just couldn't when his sister wakes up with pink eyes and dark circles from lack of sleep.

Both of the twins swore to move on from the pass. However, Marceline swore to never be around someone like Ash. This didn't corrupt the guy's friendship but broke it like a chipped mirror. Marshall Lee would never forgive him for what he did to his flesh and blood. The pain that Marceline went through nearly killed Marshall Lee.

While walking home, Falme brought up the topic: concert. Literally, the twins and Ash broke their necks. Flame always go to the best concerts and take them with her. Flame lives with her father only and with the rest of her siblings. Her father treats her like a princess as she is the only daughter out of four sons. She isn't filthy rich but to her friends she is loading bags of money.  
>Flame and the others love rock and metal concerts. However, they mostly go to the indies concerts to daze out of reality and float on clouds. It's their group thing.<p>

"What!? When? Where? Who?" Marceline stopped Flame. Shaking the girl back and forth. Flame shoved her off of her. Marshall Lee and Ash smiled, giving Flame a hard time to look pass that creepy smile.

"Don't do that." The firey hair girl said.

"Flame! Who is playing!? Marshall Lee is strangling my hand here! Tell us! Please!" Clearly the guy was too. Lumpy purple hands were turning different shades of blue from his grip. Marshall let's go and kissed her gently on her hand with a soft sorry expression on his face. She blushed.

"Would you guys shut up?! Sheesh... Anyway, the Lich is coming in to town and I brought the tickets from online..." Marshall Lee started hollering with Ash and Marceline like a pack of wolves. Lumpy just played along and wooed. Another place to crash, get high, and dance to.

"I'm in love with you Flame!" Marceline kissed Flame on her yellow cheeks, causing them to blush rosy pink. Ash sulked from seeing her lips touching another being.

"Yes! You're the best." Marshall Lee gave her thumbs up.

"So loud."

The gang flipped the switch. They eyed the preppy possy clique. Flame, Marshall Lee, Ash, and Marceline narrowed her eyes at the tall pink boy that everyone call in school 'The Prince.' Marshall really despise the dude. The Prince and his followers walked pass Marshall's group. Everyone can feel the tension between the two guys.

Suddenly, Marshall Lee was bumped by something. He stumbled to the front as the impact came from behind. He turned around to see lips.

"E-Excuse me. Gumball, I told you to wait up."

"But Bubblegum, you texted that you're staying in school for the meeting." He said. The pink girl, as known to be 'The Princess' walked up to him. She pouted her cheeks in a cute way.

"They canceled it, so I texted you saying that." He digs in his pocket to pull out his cell. She did texted him. He looked at his sister in a sorry way.

"I apologize, dear sister. Please forgive my absences for not being updated with my cell phone." She shook her head.

"Oh no, I should of called you. It's my fault." She replied. Marshall Lee felt disgusted. They always play the sweet, generous, cute act. One would say something and the other would play along. They even do that to the teachers to kiss ass. And in the hallway, when one of them talk to any student, that student won't hesitate and be pulled in to the Prince or Princess beauty.

"Let's go Lumpy." He dragged his girl. His stomach was boiling already from watching the twins stupid face.

"So aggressive Marshy!" She squealed. Marceline, Ash, and Flame followed behind Marshall Lee.

As they walk pass them, Marshall Lee and Gumball glared at each other on aside. Bubblegum watched the group walk pass. Until she met eye to eye with Marceline she felt a dark aura. Bubblegum crossed her arms, turned her head away with a 'hmpf.' Marceline rolled her eyes. Some short blonde kid held on to Bubblegum's hand and said something to make her giggle. Marceline didn't like that.

"Let's crash at your place Marshall!" Ash wrapped his arm aounf the raven head's neck. Marceline glanced at her twin. Marshall knew what that look on her face meant.

"Umm. Not today. Maybe tomorrow."

"O-Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>MIDNIGHTDARKNESSKAT: I just realize how funny my name is! OMG! I finally got a black cat and he have a white circle on his chest like the moon! HOW IRONIC!? He's my Dark Knyte! My Bruce to the Wayne. My Nyte-Mare. My Puma. My baby boy! (^3^)<strong>  
><strong>Anyway, I hoped that you guys like this new story from Adventure Time. The thought of it has been bothering me since no one in the right mind comes up of a storIES of my pairings. Sometimes you just have to do things yourself. Right?! <strong>  
><strong>Thanks for reading, my lovely Kittens.<strong>


	2. 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Diner News *WARNING CONTENT*<strong>

* * *

><p>"But Marshy! I want to be with you tonight!" Lumpy complained. Marshall Lee rolled his eyes. She have been complaining during the walk home to her house. The others went to their separate ways after facing the royalties. So it was just Marshall Lee and Lumpy.<p>

Before entering her house, she pressed her lips against Marshall Lee's. Purple lip gloss covered his lips. She felt the vibration through his lips by him humming. She giggled between their kiss. Marshall smirked when her hands found the inside of his shirt, feeling his solid abdomen. Marshall harshly slammed her back against her door while kissing her deeper. Lumpy moaned when Marshall roamed his hands over her fat buns.

Marshall Lee is an ass and legs guy. And Lumpy have everything. Yeah, she's on the chubby thick girl section but it's more places to hold. For some odd reason, thick girls turns him on. Maybe because the thin ones looked breakable. His sister has a small upper body but she have a bit of a wide hipsto look more feminine. Flame was normal size with wide hips and more chest than Marceline. But Lumpy's butt is bigger than Marceline's and Flame's combined. Which drives Marshall senses.

"You're gripping too hard. Would you like to settle this in my room?" She arched her brow. Marshall Lee pecked her lips as he released her. Lumpy sighs. She can sense what he going with this. Turned off.

"Sorry babe."

"Every Wednesdays and Fridays, Marshall Lee! The only free days! We can't never have some fun." She stomped her feet in frustration. Marshall Lee looked to the side. Lately, he have been lacking on their sexual activity and hanging out with each other. Basically, they see each other in school. And then she watches him when he have band practices on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays.

It felt like a distance relationship.

"Tomorrow, I come over."

"My parents' day off. Oh please, Lee. I'll come over your place." She smiled. Marshall didn't like that. Her coming over. He hates when people comes over. He only except Ash and Party Pat over since they know part of his background. Guess he have to clean up a little today.

"Fine."

"Oh Lee!" She called him before he turned on his heels.

"What?"

"Love you."

"You too." He never says it back properly.

.

.

.

Marshall Lee came in to the house. He shuts the door by a kick and locked it. He entered the living room was overwhelmed by the television dim frizzy brightness. The teen came closer to see his old man sleeping on the couch. The man's body laid on the couch in a lazy position. His limbs were hanging off the couch, drool dried up on the side of his lips, and the stanch of alcohol filled the air.

Old man probably drunk more that six can today. Marshall Lee assumed. He shifted his bag more properly on his shoulder then headed across the hall to his room. As he opened the door, the first thing that irritated him was the messy drawers, unmade bed, filthy articles of clothes on the floor, and lack of fresh hair. He swung his backpack against the dresser. His feet dragged him to his bed and body landed itself on top of the mattress.

The door creaked open.

"Want me to order pizza?" His twin sister asked. In her hand was her cell phone. She came towards him and sat next to his exhausted form. Marshall stuffed his face in the pillow and a groan was heard. She chuckled, placing her hand atop of his shaggy hair.

"Whatever." He wasn't going to cook. If he did, he had to wash the mountain of dishes in the sink and cook for that useless old man.

"Okay." She dialed the number. Walked away from her brother, ordering pepperoni pizza.

Marshall Lee rolled over on his back. His eyes glued on the ceiling with interest. The cracks and peels of the aged wall drew him in to a dream. A dream when he and his sister were younger, living in this house with their mother and father. Everything were filled with laughter, smiles, and warm hugs. For a young age, Marshall Lee and Marceline grew to worry about nothing. The ceiling and walls use to be painted white to blue to red to gray over the years.

Now that dream turned into a nightmare. Marshall Lee's face scrunched. His mother caught a flu that turned into a ill that became a disease.

"Pizza here!" Cheesy pizza hanged on the side of her mouth as she gobbed one of the slice. Marshall sat up while Marceline shut the door close with her foot and place the pizza on the bed. Marshall lifted the box lid and took a slice.

"Lumpy coming over?" She said with her mouth full. Marshall extended his tongue setting the pizza cheesy lay on it until he can slurp it.

"Yup." Marceline rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to clean the house. There's trash on the floor along with the dirty and clean laundry. Dishes in the sink. Possibility stains on the floor or wall. But who bothers to notice that in a dark house.

"We should clean."

"Yeah."

"Are you two...? Going to do...Something?" Marceline looked at him awkwardly. Marshall Lee smirked. Sometimes when it comes to their sexual need talk, Marceline always feel uncomfortable. Marshall Lee also feel weird talking to her about it. That's why there's a rule, if one of them bring someone home, the other leave. Who wants to stay home hearing all that groaning and moaning in the room. Especially when their rooms are next door to each other. Thin wall that separate them isn't the best there is only if they jamming on rock or metal music.

"Probably."

"Okay. I'll be chilling with Flame."

"Knock yourself out. This shit good." He grabbed his fifth slice. Marceline burped a huge one. The room grew silent until the twins burst of laughing.

.

.

.

.

The house was partly clean. The twins tried their best. The old drunk man was brought to his bedroom in the back. Marceline left soon as Marshall hit the shower. Once she left and he finished freshening himself, the bell rung. Rapidly clothed himself and combed his hair, he opened the door to see Lumpy. She swayed her hips as she walked in the house.

"Hey." His eyes glued on her behind. Lump twisted her head to see his face. The teeth of the teen nibbled on his bottom lip. Making Lumpy smirk. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his bedroom.

"Someone feeling hot." The room door slammed shut. The teen boy pulled the girl on top of him as his back is against the bed. His sly hands slide against her smooth thick thighs. Reaching her rear, squeezing the softness. Lumpy moaned as she pressed her lips on his neck while roaming her hands all over his solid chest.

"You smell good." Marshall tugged on her bottom lip. She smiled.

"Love it?"

"Of course. I love it when you smell like gum." He stuffed his face between her neck and shoulder. Yanking her hair to extend her neck more. She whispered his name when he drew one of his hand under her skirt, pulling her thong.

"Eager?" She purred. Marshall removed her panties and threw it else where.

"Very." His brow arched. Her hands pulled on his sweats strings to loosen its hold around his hips. Soon as his sweats were removed along with his boxers, Marshall Lee went through his drawer for any rubbers. He pulled out two and used one of it. Lumpy spread her legs as Marshall Lee crawled on bed on top of her.

"Marshy!" She felt complete as he inserted his sex in hers right away. Lumpy removed her shirt as well as Marshall did when their hips begin to meet each other. Lump stirred from the rough sensation he was giving her. Her massive bosoms bounced up and down with no control. She wrapped her arms around Marshall Lee's neck, bring him down for a kiss. Their tongues entwined with saliva, lapped against the roof of their mouths from under their tongue.

Marhsall Lee drove her senseless as he thrusts his hips to the max. She moans echoed the room. She had no care who or what can hear her voice at the moment. The girl had no shame or respect. Either Marshall. The smirk on his face never left as he screw the purple girl under him.

"Sl-Slow dow-AH AH!" He went even harder. Marshall Lee sat up, held her legs up in the air by holding her ankles for a better angle. He reached another spot that flipped her mind. He didn't stop moving. He never stops until he reached his climax. Just by him hitting on her spot, she was blinded by her sudden apex. Her body relaxed for bit until she realized that he's still slamming into her.

"Wai-Wait-Mmm." He silenced her with a kiss. A new rushed down there waved through her body.

"Almost there baby." He whispered huskily in her ear. Lump raked her nails on the wing of his back. He grunted and self noted that he should apply ointment on that soon to be scar.

Minutes later, he dropped dead on her. Then came right back up, replaced the used condom to a new on. Flipped Lumpy around and hit her from behind. She gripped the sheets in her tight grip.

Sweat coated their skin from a glossy shimmering look. Solid slapping noises from skin contact was heard. Her voice hitched as he kept on slamming against her behind. A wave of pleasure washed through her body as she came. He soon came right behind her. Both teen collapsed on the bed, while catching their breathe. Gaining back his normal breathing rate, Marshall Lee stretched to his side to grab a roll up on his small dresser. He sparked it up. Suck in the toxic and puffed it out. He passed it to Lumpy who took a blow out of it.

"Fucking great." She smiled.

"Nh."

After finishing the blunt, the two rested for two hours. Walking up to shower and get dress, they went out to eat.

In a old diner, they met up with Ash. Ash started rambling about his now jammed fingers from strumming his guitar all night until it cramp up. What an idiot! Marshall Lee laughed.

"We're having a small show on Wednesday." Ash sipped his coke.

"At night?" Lee asked.

"Yeah. The producer asked Party Pat about us and guess who's coming to record the night show at the Crystal Citadel!"

"The Citadel!?" Lee's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. The Crystal Citadel is one of the top band recording concert people would ever find good quality online. Many bands that plays there get rewarded with mountains of cash when the produce think they deserve it. Marshall Lee dreamed to meet the producer. The producer is known to be Shelby. He's one of the best musician readers and listener. He can know the slightest mistakes in music that an artist did wrong.

Marshall Lee just want to know where his rank as a bass guitarist. And to gain a stronger relationship with Shelby.

"Yeah. But this up coming Wednesday it's ladies night. So Shelby bring his girl for a date and each individual are doing their own song. That's why my fingers are destroyed. I played all night coming up a good song. Prize money involve and a ticket to join the Lich's band." Ash said. Marshall smirked. As a musician and having a sister as a song writer is awesome. The twins together come up with their own songs and change a few verse that fits their own view.

"Ladies night! Sing a song for me! Will you Marshy!" Lumpy squealed. Marshall Lee shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever."

"Yeah!"

What should he sing?

* * *

><p><strong>MIDNIGHTDARKNESSKAT: Thanks for the first review of my first Adventure Time story, Zombie Star. :) You made me happy. And I'm old enough to be a high school senior. ;)<strong>

**Hope you guys like my story so far. Sorry that I have not been post as many chapters lately. I'm working on one story so yeah. **

**Please review and fave! Thanks for reading, my lovely Kittens. **


	3. 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Pink Gentleman<strong>

* * *

><p>"Next weekend the concert will be taken place down town. I heard this will be the hugest concert ever since the Lich have the most fans here." Flame said with a smile. While informing Marceline about the concert, she was busy strolling on her phone skimming through the Lich concert. Marceline curled her legs closer to her chest, laying her head on her knees. Flame ripped her eyes away from her cell to see Marceline's blank expression on her face. She wonder if the raven head girl listen to her rambling about the concert.<p>

Flame nudged the girl by her elbow. Marceline darted her eyes to her fire haired friend.

"What's with you?"

"Oh nothing." She inhaled and sighed out through her nostrils. Marceline was bored. Bored to have a boring life. Marceline dug in her pocket to take out a single cigarette. She held it up towards Flame.

"May I?" Marceline wiggled the stick. Flame rolled her eyes, letting Marceline lit her cigarette by her flaming hair. As it sound abnormal but in OOO-AAA people have special gifts. Flame, the daughter of the Fire industry that owns railroads and other metal materials. Ash, Marceline and Marshall Lee carries their family curse of sucking out anything red for each day to stay alive. They can't fly or turn to monstrous creatures. Although, Ash is a red sucker, he also posse magic. People with special talent in OOO-AAA are restricted to not be open about it and use it for the good not evil. Their not super heroes.

Just normal high school kids with weird abilities.

Placing the cigarette between her lips, she sucked all the toxic. Feeling the itching burn, consuming it through her lungs, and releasing the cloud once inside her out her nose. Flame stared at he friend's coolness. Her gorgeous looking friend smoked like a classy woman drinking expensive wine. Her facade was fierce and beautiful.

Breathing in another reliever, she blew out the stress through her rosy lips. She handed it to Flame. Flame took it and suck the dull flavor cigarette. She prefer something else and tasty. Of course, Mareline likes bitter things. Maybe that's why she's so bitter lately. Flame chuckled to herself.

The fountain behind them leaked water out at first, then cascaded more water. The shower of the water changed the atmosphere. Also the group of guys across from them. Marceline and Flame stared at the guys who walked as if nothing can't hurt them. Like they have no care in the world. Like things will always be perfect to them. Nothing bother them. Nothing...

Except that smokey smell lingering in the air.

"What is that unpleasant smell." A fellow gent complained. His hand cupping his nose and mouth from the awful smell. He shifted his eyes around to see two girls surrounded by a cloud. The cloud faded up in the air. The guy with a prince like form, marched towards the girls. His friends followed behind him.

"Excuse me, ladies." Marceline and Flame blinked.

"What?"

"Can you please not smoke in this environment. It causes pollution and it ruin your health." He smiled gently at them. Marceline smiled right back at him. He sure have such a pretty face for a guy. She hated it. He didn't know what came to him next. Never mess with one of the Abadeer siblings.

She snatched the now short lighted stick. Taking one more inhale and blew her breathe against his face. He felt disrespected. The scrunch on his face amused the girl. She then made him humiliated with that delirious face of his. In a second it disappeared to a more calm face.

"Oops." Marceline smirked behind her hand. The wicked smile on her face pushed his buttons. A blonde boy stood up for Gumball. He glared at Marceline, while one of her feet laid on the ground and the other upon it, bouncing with humor.

"Yo! That's really rude of you! You should say sorry!" Fin Human pointed at her in disgust. Flame flickered her eyes from the blonde and her friend. _Marceline_. She thought. Always getting in to trouble.

Gumball stepped in front of Finn. He's not use to rebellious and uncivil girls. But he will not start any conflict with one.

"I will forgive you. Just so you know, I was trying to help you and your friend. I wish to not see any women deal with something and regret it." He said. Marceline rolled her eyes to the side to look away.

"I'll accept your apology..." She said. He felt all relief and the weight lifted off his shoulders.

"Until you take me out to eat. Tonight." She winked.

"Pardon?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Woah?!"

The look on everyone's face was priceless. Even Marceline surprised herself by her own words. Flame didn't understand where this was going. Marceline always have something up her sleeves. The everyone waited on Gumball's respond. Finn, Cinnamon and Jake grew tense. The know what Gumball going to say. Gumball is too nice. Too naive. Too gentle.

"If you insist." He's falling for her tap. Flame gasped behind her hands, as well as Cinnamon. Fin was held back by Jack from stopping Gumball to stop what he was doing. It was too late.

Marceline grabbed his hand, pulling up his sleeve from his arm. Pulled out a blood lipstick from her sash bag and wrote her number in bold across his arm. A burning steam whistled out his ears. Gumball literally didn't know where he was getting himself up to. He don't even know what the girl bother to cause him in distress.

"Take me out somewhere nice." She winked once more, pulling her friend along with her to leave the guys in the same spot.

The humming tune filled the dull room. The long raven hair girl brushed her hair out from any tangles. She then separate the hair in different sections to curl each of them. After curling them in place, she pinned a red rose on the side to show the left side of her face.

"Where are you going?" Marceline saw Lumpy leaning on her room door frame. A nasty grin plastered on her face. That didn't bother Marceline's eyes as she saw that Lumpy didn't care she had nothing on but Marshall Lee's shirt. Although, the shirt hems reached her mid thighs, didn't help to censor her hard nipples through the fabric.

Marceline sighed. Lumpy skipped towards Marceline's bed and plopped herself on it. She hoped Lumpy showered all of that funk before laying on her bed. She knows how the other twin is.

"Out."

"Ooo. Can I come? I can call a friend to lean me a dress and shoes! I want to party!" Lumpy giggly jumped up on the bed. Literally, her breasts jiggled with her. Ew.

"No. Someone taking out to dinner."

"And who would that be?" Marshall Lee. Marceline ignored him. She stood up from her chair, searching for her dark heels. Found them, she slide her small feet in them. Marshall Lee came by his sister.

"Marcey?" He grabbed her arm.

"Just an acquaintance." She took her purse as she waltz away from the two. The two teens followed her to the living room. Music played through the house. Marceline picked up her cell phone, telling the person on the other line where she live. In ten minutes a two door white car pulled up. The group came out the house and two were jaw dropping shock to see Gumball coming out of his car. He opened the passenger door.

"See ya!" She waved her twin and Lumpy for the night. Gumball shut the door as she stepped in to seat herself in the car. Strapping a seat belt across her chest, Gumball took his seat and buckled himself too. The car drove away from her street through the town. Street light passed by like a flipped page. The radio in his car played classical music that didn't annoy the girl. However, she wonder how he would react to metal music. So she switched to he metal station. Gumball glanced at her. He switched it back to classic.

His quickness made her almost laugh.

"Don't play with the radio."

"I know how to work with one."

"This is new." He point at the radio. He clearly didn't want any sticky fingers all over it.

"Where are we heading too?" She fluttered her lashes. The corner of his eye he could see Marceline's red bra from her dress. Gumball's cheeks tinted pinker than his skin. He kept his eyes one the road.

"Pie Factory." Her eyes glowed red. She squealed like a child going to an amusement park. This was weird. Gumball wouldn't expect her to be so...

Cute.

After being directed to a table and order ice cream and pies, the two sat there with soft whispering music in the air. Marceline pulled on the top of her dress. It kept on going down that she hope her bra won't show. She glanced at Gumball, seeing he was annoyed and want to go home. She smirked.

"Bored?" She spoke. He shot her a look.

"Yes-I-I mean no. No." He said whilst shaking his head. Marceline nodded her head.

"Do you come here often?"

"Sometimes. Why do you want me to take you out? Clearly we don't...connect."

"C-Connect? Hmm? I don't know. I guess I was curious to know who this Prince Gumball." She stirred her straw around the strawberry slushy. The look she gave him cause him to stir in his seat. How awkward can this be? Her gaze made him feel weird. It's like she's looking through him. Searching for his heart to devour it in an instant.

"To know me? Don't we go to the same schoo-You're Marshall Lee Abadeer's sister?!" He acted as if he was surprised. Of course she was Marshall's sister. Who can't forget about her? She's the other half of him.

"Took you long enough." She chuckled.

"This...This can't be... I'm sorry. This maybe a misunderstanding." He stood up from his chair. Marceline grabbed his wrist, bring him back to the chair. Her hold never let go of him. He gulped when her eyes stared at him. He can feel the pulsing look in her ruby orbs. The collar of his dress shirt felt tight around his neck. He tried space out the tight hold from his throat.

"Here's your ice cream and pies." She left and their dessert placed on the table. Marceline ate a couple of scoops of ice cream. She eyed Gumball.

"Enjoy yourself a little more."

"How can I when your brother is that...that...Jerk!" A huge thump against the table amused Marceline.

"You should be more honest about yourself more often." Her hands cupped her cheeks. Gumball narrowed his eyes. He didn't get it. This must be a sick joke that the twins are playing. He's a fool.

"I lost my appetite." He pushed the dessert. The red sucker gladly dug in and finish both plates. She wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"That's very unladylike to spoil yourself like that. I must say that you need manners." He frowned. He tugged her string. Manners this. Civilize that. Oh, come on. She can't be that bad. She's just living how she wants. If she want to eat five bucket loads of ice cream and squirt whip cream in her mouth, she would do it. If she want to skate across OOO-AAA down town dangerous streets and allies, she would go for it. What is life, if you're restricted to stay under certain rules?

"The one who need manners is you!" She smiled and walked away. The flabbergasted teen sat there drenched all over. Did she? Oh yes she did pour a glass of water upon his head with no care. Not only that but she embarrassed him in front of the people. Many whispers and gasps dropped pile of boulders on his shoulders. A waiter came by patting a towel over his curled hair and handsome face.

Marceline waited outside in the dark. Pulled out a cigarette. The autumn breeze made chills run down her back. She light the cigarette up, inhale to feel all warm again. A door squeaked open to reveal the pissed off prince. Marceline smiled.

"You...you..." He didn't know where to start.

"You started it, Prince Gumball." She mocked him by a curtsy bow. The curls dangled over her right shoulder. Gumball stood there.

"Is this a game to you?" He asked in a serious tone. Her steps haunt him. The clacking oh her heels reduced the wall he mentally built between them.

"If you like to play along, I guess it is one." She snapped her fingers in front of his face. The first two buttons of his collar unbutton. His hand touched the collar.

"Y-You're mad." A gleam of sweat from his forehead dripped to his jaw. The space between them lessen. The frighten prince shut his eyes. The sudden sensation of wetness and warm shocked him. He pulled her back from him. She licked her lips.

"You're...sweet." The pink gentleman regret taking her out.

_I'm gonna bury you in the ground._

* * *

><p><strong>MIDNIGHTDARKNESSKAT: :) You made me happy. <strong>

**Hope you guys like my story so far. Sorry that I have not been post as many chapters lately. I'm working on another story so yeah. **

**Please review and fave! Thanks for reading, my lovely Kittens. **


End file.
